Happiness
by Vema
Summary: Ginormica never thought there'd be someone who could accept her as she was. Then a sweet, successful inventor changes that. Susan/OC Oneshot FAIRLY GRAPHIC LEMON WARNING. Not quite as bad as some of my stuff, but still... Rated for giantess smut.


Happiness

.

*o0o*

.

_**Let me start out by saying that I always felt EXTREMELY daunted when trying to think of a cute, plausible way of having Ginormica involved with a normal guy. Then, Lexboss, who has been asking for me to do requests for a long time, mentioned an idea she had, and I thought, "Huh. I could do that." So, here's our shared brainchild. It's naughty, it's got giant sex (literally), and it's quick. Enjoy. :)**_

.

*o0o*

.

Susan met John for the first time right after the incident with the alien pumpkins, and the zombie carrots, at her parents Halloween party. New to the neighborhood, her father said, a successful inventor and businessman with an eye towards having a family. She rolled her eyes when her dad said that bit. What chance was there that she would be marrying and settling down?

He was a little young for her, no older than twenty-two by the looks of it, six feet and five inches tall, dark hair, blue eyes, dimples. Small talk and smiles until her parents left them alone on some unbelievable pretense. She told him not to worry, she knew he wasn't interested, no need to feel uncomfortable.

He asked her out to dinner.

.

*o0o*

.

She wished so much that she was smaller; her brain couldn't wrap around how any romantic encounter between them could work. She could hold his whole body in her hand, and as much as he might love her and want to make her his, there were... complications. When she worked up the nerve to mention it to him one day, he laughed it off, kissing her giant fingertip and claiming he didn't mind her size in the slightest. She lifted him up to kiss him gently, and he'd hugged her jaw with tenderness.

John was wealthier than her parents had guessed; he had chosen their neighborhood to tone down his image, but since he claimed he'd found the woman for him, he spared no expense in building her a home. Large enough that it was like having her own house, and she could stretch out on a huge mattress, eat dinner at her own huge table, have an actual shower for the first time since she'd grown.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she mused one day as they sat in the park, enjoying a picnic together. He'd hired two trucks to drive in a huge blanket for her to sit on and the giant basket of food for the two of them.

"You mean other than saving the world from an alien invasion?" he joked, laying his hand on her arm. "You're an amazing lady, Suz. You make me laugh, and you're gorgeous, and you'll protect me from aliens. What more could a man ask for?"

"I wish I had met you before," she lamented, looking into his beloved face. "When I was normal."

John gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry you feel that way, because I certainly don't."

She'd worried that she had prematurely ruined everything on their way home. She tripped on something, a large boulder perhaps, falling forward and landing with her face in the pavement, and her rear in the air. Wardrobe was limited now that she was the size of a building, but she had worn her only skirt, and it flipped up, exposing her lacy see-through underwear for the world to see. Surely at this point he'd see, he'd understand there was no way a human man could take pleasure in her as she was.

Mortified, she heard John calling out to ask if she was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine," she croaked, pulling her skirt down and sitting for a moment, cheeks blushing furiously. God, it was all on display. Everyone in the park had probably see her covered sex up in the air, and she took small comfort in the fact that having a shower again had allowed her take meticulous care of her lady parts.

She shivered as she felt a tiny hand touching her thigh, slowly rising up under her skirt until it slipped under the edge of her panties. "Nice view." He was smiling devilishly as he stuck his head back outside her skirt, which she'd accidentally thrown over him, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from those dimples, heart rate skyrocketing.

.

*o0o*

.

John used his business connections to reserve Thurman Field for their six month anniversary, had a huge table set up with all her favorite foods, a three foot chocolate heart, and a specially designed five foot flute filled with champagne so they could dine together under the stars.

He raised his tiny glass and clinked it against hers. "To the most beautiful woman in the world," he said, looking lovingly into her giant blue eyes.

"Oh, John," she demurred, tucking her white hair behind her ear and lowering her eyes, "You're so romantic. What did I ever do to deserve you?" Dr. Cockroach and Link had helped design her a real outfit for the occasion, a light blue, gauzy sundress with white sunflowers. She was actually feeling feminine for once, blushing like the bride she once thought she'd be. The dinner was magical.

The large amount of champagne Susan was drinking was pushing her in the right direction for romance, of course. When they arrived back at her huge home, she invited him in. She supposed, feeling relaxed and loved, that this was as good a time as any to try something a little more physical with him. Remembering his comment at the park a few months ago, she placed him on her bed and stood back, pulling her skirt up to show her white underwear. "Like what you see?" she asked, cheeks turning pink at her own daring, eyes glittering mischievously. .

"Oh, yeah," he answered, eyes reverent. He came forward and leaned his whole body into her covered mound, inhaling the musky scent. "Why don't you come lay down, Suz? Take off that dress. Let me... explore a little. I've been wanting to for so long."

Quickly undressing, she had her dress and bra off but he stopped her when she hooked her thumbs into the thong she was wearing. "Uh... Leave that on. I like the way it looks on you," he admitted, eyes roaming her huge body hungrily. He moved to the end to allow her to lay on her back before scrambling up to kiss her lips lightly. "You're so sexy," he whispered, taking her all in for the first time.

Her gigantic nipples were tight with anticipation, her chest flushed pink as her breasts pointed into the air. He quickly removed his own clothing, and she was pleased with the look of him, lean but well-muscled. She lifted her hand, intending to run her fingertip along the erection he was sporting, but then he was scrambling up onto her chest, the sensation tickling her so that she giggled. By standing under the curve of her breast, he was able to lean forward, the soft flesh supporting his body, and placed his hands around her nipple to stroke it.

This was completely different from any experience she'd ever had. Her encounters with Derek had often been difficult; he was rougher than she would have liked, biting and pulling and not caring much for her pleasure. She'd assumed most men performed this way, having never been with anyone else. John was being exceedingly gentle with her, and whether it was on purpose or simply a product of their difference in size didn't matter. She liked it, the tickling sensation of his fingers on her nipple causing goosebumps to rise up all over her skin as she emitted a little whimper. "That feels good," she encouraged him, rubbing her finger on his back.

He grinned and clambered up on top of the mound of flesh, sitting with his legs crossed around the rosy protrusion, running his hands around it in spirals and watching her face eagerly. She tried to control the urge to arch her back, worried she would accidentally knock him to the ground, but the almost too light pressure was such a contrast to what she had expected that it was driving her crazy. She rubbed her thighs together, watching as he bent down to lick, the sight turning her on even more. "You taste good," he breathed, kissing and stroking her more. She lowered her hand to her hip, aching to touch her center. "Ready for more already, sweetie?" he asked, easily noticing her movement.

"Yeah," she admitted, voice quiet. "This is... different than anything I've done before, and... it's so much nicer."

"Me too," he agreed, leaving one last lick on her nipple before he climbed down and crawled down her ribs to her stomach, caressing and kissing as he went. When he reached the top of her thong, he reached his hands in, running his hands through her crisp curls and moaning in anticipation. "Okay, I guess I need you to shimmy out of these now," he admitted, grinning. "Should I get down?"

"No, I've got it." she deftly slid out of her panties, barely rocking him as she did so. When she had dropped them off to the side, he asked her to spread her legs, and she did so readily.

He spent a moment appreciating the view from his vantage point before turning around and sliding feet first down her slippery slit, making her gasp. "Oh, Susan, you're gorgeous. Already dripping for me," he said, running his hand back up the slippery opening and licking the moisture off his fingers.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "You're not freaked out?"

He laughed. "No. I kinda knew what I was in for, you know?"

She laughed too, finally feeling at ease. With a quick grin, he spread her open with both hands, settling between her lips and nuzzling the huge clitoris he'd found. "Oh," she sighed out, hips jerking up a little as his hands squeezed against it too. "Keep doing that, please," she begged him, hands gripping the comforter as she felt him rubbing her deliciously.

Doing as she asked, he licked and sucked on her and rubbed against her, humming with satisfaction. He couldn't get his hardness inside her, technically, but he thrust against the slick folds all around him and that was almost as good.

In a surprisingly short time, Susan was shuddering, and John felt a rush of liquid against his legs as she came for him, gasping his name. "Oh, yeah, baby," he encouraged excitedly, grabbing a fist full of the curly white hairs nearby so he could rub his cock into her wet folds as hard as possible, and he quickly followed, adding his less copious contribution to the wetness between them.

As they both recovered, John climbed back to the top of her mound, sopping wet and grinning like an idiot. "Feeling good, Suz?" he asked, taking in her euphoric expression.

"Yeah," she sighed, letting her legs fall where they wanted now that he was in a safe spot. "I haven't felt this good in a long time..."

.

*o0o*

.

Three months later, she was staring at Dr. Cockroach like he'd grown a second head. "What do you mean, I'm pregnant?" she squeaked, dropping to sit on the floor of the huge building that he and the other monsters still chose to call home.

"Well, you see Susan," he began calmly, "when two people... or monsters or aliens, or any combination thereof in theory, love each other very much-"

"No!" she cut him off, annoyed. "I mean, how am _I_ pregnant? _Me_?"

"Your DNA is still human, Susan, even if you've been given special powers by the quantonium," he said gently. "I assume you and John have... been active?"

"Yes." If she had thought there had been a chance of this, she would have used protection. "Will- will the baby be normal?"

"I don't know," he said sadly. "I suspect the quantonium in your system will affect the baby, but how much is uncertain."

Burying her face in her hands, she couldn't help but imagine John's reaction when she broke the news to him.

Contrary to her imaginings, when she did tell him, he looked inordinately pleased. "That's terrific!" he exclaimed, jumping onto her knee so he could rush up and hug her waist. "I wasn't sure if you could have kids! I thought we'd have to adopt, but now that's not a problem!"

"You- you're happy?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes! Aren't you?"

Looking into the face of the man she loved, who was actually glad to find she was carrying his child, she finally thought she could be.

.

*o0o*

.

He married her in a week, just as her literally gigantic belly was beginning to show, then began plans to expand her residence to have room for him and the baby both. After Dr. Cockroach's sonograms, he also designed a huge baby bed, to be placed near Susan's own. It was an exciting time, learning to live together and preparing to be a family.

In a few months, their son was born, weighing in at sixty three pounds five ounces. It was a huge adjustment for them, and of course Ginormica was no longer called on to save the world, and he made it a point to be home as often as possible. John could hold his son in his lap, and did so regularly, knowing the time was coming when this would be a distant memory. He liked to watch his sweet giantess nursing their son, and took pride in her and her accomplishments.

One day, sitting in her huge rocking chair, nursing her son, and seeing John pulling into the driveway, Susan realized she finally had what she'd always wanted. Her face broke into a huge smile, tears in her eyes. This was it... Happiness.

.

*o0o*

.

~fin


End file.
